


Reddedilenler

by goddessfreyja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessfreyja/pseuds/goddessfreyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA'dan altı ya da yedi ay sonra. İşler ilk defa karmaşık bir hal alıyor. "The Things Denied"'ın Türkçe halidir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reddedilenler

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things Denied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877086) by [goddessfreyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessfreyja/pseuds/goddessfreyja). 



Bu ilk karşılaşmaları değildi.

—

 

Ahch-To’daki savaştan sonra Direniş üssüne döndüklerinde Rey, herşeyin artık çok daha farklı olacağını biliyordu. Bütün bu olanlar bir flaş gibi, çok çabuk gerçekleşmişti. Senelerdir aynı hayatı yaşayan Rey, kendini birden, bir mit olduğunu sandığı olayların içerisinde bulmuştu. 

Bu zamana kadar hayatını geçirdiği Jakku, izole edilmiş bir bölge gibiydi, her şeyden uzak ve bir o kadar da rutin. Unkar Plutt, toplanılan parçalar, temizleme süreci ve her zaman daha az gelen yemek porsiyonları… Her şey sanki, _olmamış_ gibi geliyordu. Yıllardan beri süregelen savaşlar, First Order, Direniş. Anlatılan hikayeler ilk başta bir etki yaratsa da, Rey elindeki kesme diskini temizlemeye başladığında karşısındaki yaşlı kadının tüm söyledikleri gerçekliğini yitiriyordu. Bazı akşamlar yemek porsiyonlarını yerken, kafasına geçirdiği pilot kaskı bile bir masaldan fırlamış gibiydi.

Diğer bir yandan, sürekli gördüğü rüyalar, kabuslar ve hatırlayamadığı anılar. Belki de her biri bir amaca hizmet ediyordu. Rey bunu _henüz_ anlıyordu. Yaşadıkları bu olaylar çerçevesinde daha önceki hayatına dair cevaplayamadığı çok soru vardı ve bunları bir nebze cevaplayabilecek insanların çevresinde olduğunu biliyordu. Fakat bu başka bir zamanın konusuydu. Hareketsiz kalabileceği, belki de uzaklara dalabileceği, çevresindeki her şeyin yerinde durduğu, düşüncesiz bir şekilde düşüncelerine odaklanabileceği, sessiz ve sakin bir zamanın. Elbette bir gün tüm bunlara yetecek zamanı bulacaktı. Fakat şimdi bilmediği bir dünyada, bir ormanda yerdeki yaprakların arasından yavaşça yürürken, aniden duyduğu keskin bir bomba sesi ile kendini silkeledi ve daldığı düşüncelerden, bulunduğu savaş ortamına dönmesi gerektiğini anladı. Yanık kokusu uzaktan da olsa hissediliyordu.

Direniş ve First Order.

Yukarıda, gökyüzünde olan savaştan kendisini korumak istemiyordu, aksine, oraya gidip arkadaşlarıyla birlikte savaşmak istiyordu. Millennium Falcon’dan sonra Rey kesinlikle bir X-Wing kullanabilirdi! Sahiden, Chewie neredeydi? Onu görebilse, en azından Falcon ile birlikte bu kaosa katılabilirdi. Tüm bu isteğinin aksine, kendisine aşağıda kalması tembihlenmişti. Bir önceki direniş üssünü yok eden ve Rey’in oldukça yaralanmasına sebep olan son olan savaştan sonra, onu tehlikeden olabildiğince uzak tutmak istiyorlardı. Öyle ya, ellerinde bolca jedi yoktu. 

Rey, yaralarının iyileştiği sol koluna baktı ve bir nefes aldı.

Aşağıda devam eden savaşta direniş askerleri stormtrooperlar ile karşılaşıyorlardı. Rey ve Luke, yarım saat kadar önce onlarla birlikte savaşmışlardı. Durum açıkça umutsuz gözükmeye başladığında Luke, kendisine orayı terk etmesini söylemişti. Her ne kadar bu fikre dirense de, hatta bunu gerçekleştirmekten _nefret etse de_ , Rey, başka bir ihtimalin olmadığını biliyordu. Usta Luke ile birlikte yaptıkları eğitimler sonucunda Rey sabretmeyi ve Luke’un iç güdülerine _kendisininkiler kadar_ güvenmeyi öğrenmişti. Güç ile birlikte ortak hareket etmek, ustalık ve çıraklığın ana kurallarından biriydi, Rey tüm inatçı kişiliğine rağmen buna karşı gelemezdi. Direniş, muhtemelen başka bir bölük gelmeden geri çekilecekti. Son savaştan sonra, toparlanmak için pek vakitleri olmamıştı. Bu savaş, First Order hanesine yazılacaktı.

Rey bir an gözlerini kapadı, Finn, Poe ve diğer tüm arkadaşlarının iyi olmasını umdu.

Rey, bulunduğu yerde ne kadar süreceğini bilmediği gecenin karanlığında hızla hareket ederken altında kalan bir açıklık fark etti. Eğilip etrafına dokundu, soğuk ve pürüzsüz yapısından metal olduğunu fark etti. Aşağıya ortalama bir insanın girebileceği kadar boşluk bırakılmıştı. Yan tarafında aynı boyutta metal bir dikdörtgen daha vardı. _Kapak olmalı_ diye düşündü Rey, _açılmış bir kapak._ Seçebildiği kadarıyla, kapaktaki sembolleri incelerken burasının bir sığınak olduğuna karar verdi. _Ah, nasıl unutabilirdi?_ Burası Poe’un bahsettiği ve aksi bir durumda kendisine orada beklemesini söylediği sığınak olmalıydı. _“Unutma Rey, bizim önceliklerimizden biri seni korumak! Dolayısıyla, senin de öyle”_. İçeriye girip girmemekte tereddüt ederken, Teğmen Caluan Ematt’ın bu sözleri aklında yankılandı ve nefesini tutup, anlık kararını verip, açıklığın kenarında bulduğu merdivenden aşağıya inmeye başladı.

Merdivendeki basamağa her ayağını koyduğunda adımlarının sesi yankılanıyordu, burası büyük ve görece boş bir alan olmalıydı. Sığınak kör karanlıktı. İçeriye gelen tek aydınlık, gezegenin uydusundan yansıyıp, sığınağın üstünde bulunan küçük birkaç açıklıktan içeriye giren ışık demetiydi. Yaklaşık yirmi basamak sonra kendini aşağıya doğru süzerken buranın nasıl terk edilmiş olduğunu düşündü, acaba bu gezegende daha önce ne tür savaşlar olmuştu? Kaç aile dağılmıştı? Kaç çocuk ağlamıştı? Kaç tanesi öksüz kalmıştı?

Sığınağın metal zeminine bastığında ileriye doğru birkaç adım attı. El yordamıyla yanındaki duvarlara dokundu ve bir takım kabartmalar algıladı. Elini biraz daha aşağıya götürdüğünde bir çuval buldu. _Muhtemelen depolanmış yiyecekler,_ diye düşündü. Güvende kalmak istiyorsa daha fazla ışığa ihtiyacı vardı, yukarıdan gelen yeterli olmadığı için Rey, elini ışın kılıcına götürdü ve tam klipsi açtığında sessizliği zaten orada olan biri bozdu.

_“Çok kötü.”_

Yalnız olmadığını fark etmenin verdiği korku ve ani panik ile Rey, sesin geldiği yöne doğru silkindi ve ışın kılıcını açtı. Birkaç adım attı fakat görünürde kimse yoktu.

“Kimsin?!”

“Korkma.”

Az önce bir anlık panikle fark etmediği sesin sahibini şimdi tanımıştı. Bu cümleyi daha önce duymuştu; unutmak isteyebileceği bir anıda, tüm hayatının değiştiği günde. Aylar öncesinde Starkiller’da rehin alındığında sesin sahibi, kendisine bunu söylemişti. _Bu kişiye karşı dikkatli ol_ , demişti kendine.

_Harika_ , diye düşündü.

Adını bilmediği bir gezegende, adını çok iyi bildiği biri ile karşı karşıyaydı.

Kendisini toparlayıp “Kylo Ren.” diye bağırdı, “Neredesin?! Gölgelerde saklanma!” Tekrar birkaç adım atarak ve ışın kılıcının yardımıyla, sığınağın içerisine baktı fakat kimseyi göremedi. 

_Çok kötü_ , diye düşündü Kylo Ren. _Burada, onunla karşılaşmak._ Ona göre, bugün burada yaşanan savaş tam olarak zaman ve kaynak kaybıydı. Güç’teki dengeleri değiştirmedikçe, artık hiçbir savaş onun için bir anlam ifade etmiyordu. Yoğun geçen eğitimi ve sol kaburgasındaki hala iyileşmeyen yarası ile burada olmak ona karın ağrısı gibi gelmişti. Bu gezegende olan vaktini yerde, en azından askerlerin arasında, Luke ve kızın yeni yeri hakkında bilgi edinmeyi umarak geçirmeyi düşünmüştü. _Fakat tanıdık bir şey—daha önce, zaman zaman hissettiği_ — onu bu arayışından ayırmıştı. Güçte farklı bir hareketlenme yaratan bu his, onu daha önce de görevinden alıkoymuştu. Şimdi, Stormtrooperları geride bırakarak bulabildiği en yakın ve sessiz yere, bu sığınağa gelmişti. Kimse onun hareketlerini sorgulamaya cesaret edemiyordu. Sadece onlara savaşa devam etmelerini emretmişti. Hux onu almadan gidemezdi, belindeki takip cihazı sayesinde nerede olduğunu görebilirdi. Bu düşüncesine küstahça gülümsedi. Savaşı kazanacakları aşikardı. Direniş, yeterli güce sahip değildi. Kylo Ren, onların bu durumda savaşa girmelerini aptalca buldu.

Burada, bu karanlık yerde oturup, aklını temizlemeye çalışarak, eğitiminin verdiği yeni yönergeleri uygulamak istemişti. Bu sayede belki durmadan çekildiği şeyi aklından silebilirdi. Çok uzaktan gelse de, belki arada sırada hissettiği nefesleri, ani hareketleri anlamlandırabilirdi. _Ama hayır, yine böyle olmak zorundaydı._ Kaçmaya çalıştığı şey gelip yine onu bulmuştu. Şimdi kızdan birkaç metre uzakta bir metal dolabın arkasında, maskesini çıkarmış, vücudu ve başı duvara yaslı bir şekilde oturuyordu.

_Çok kötü_ diye düşündü tekrar Kylo Ren, 

_Burada onunla karşılaşmak._

“Göremiyor musun, hurdacı?”

Bir anda kızdan yükselen sinir ve panik dalgasını hissetti.“Bir Jedi için duygularını çok iyi kontrol ettiğin söylenemez.” Işın kılıcını belindeki klipsten alarak açtı. 

Rey, aniden kırmızı ışığın olduğu yöne döndü. 

Kylo Ren ayağa kalkıp ona doğru yürüdü, aralarında yaklaşık iki metre mesafe bıraktı. Olduğu yerde küçük bir ışık hüzmesi yüzüne yansıyordu.

Düşmanının kendisine doğru geldiğini gören Rey, kılıcını savunma pozisyonuna alarak geriye doğru birkaç adım attı. “Anla-anlamıyorum. Burada ne yapıyorsun? Yukarıda olman gerekmiyor mu?”

Kylo Ren kılıcını olduğu yerde yavaşça çevirerek konuştu, “Senin gibi. _Saklanıyorum_ ”.

“Ben saklanmıyorum!”

“Öyle mi? Bir sığınakta saklanmıyorsun.”

Rey, kendisini Kylo Ren’in yüzünü incelerken buldu. İlk gözüne çarpan şey, Starkiller’daki savaşlarından sonra ışın kılıcıyla yüzünde bıraktığı yara izi oldu. Yara yüzünün sağ tarafında, yanağı ile çenesinin arasından başlayarak çapraz bir çizgi şeklinde alnına kadar devam ediyordu. Öncekinden daha az belirgindi fakat izin hiçbir zaman tamamen iyileşmeyeceği kesidi. Kylo Ren, bu izi hayatı boyunca taşıyacaktı. Rey, Kylo Ren’in gözlerinde farklı bir duygu keşfetti; öncekilerden _farklı bir bakış_. Bu duyguyu henüz anlamlandıramadı.

Rey’in, yüzündeki yara izini incelediğini fark eden Kylo Ren, ona bu fırsatı vermek istemeyip çevresinde yavaş adımlarla daire çizmeye başladı. 

“Neden buradasın? Kaçıyor musun? Seni korumaya mı çalışıyorlar?” Kylo Ren’in gözleri Rey’in üzerinde sabitlendi ve bir şey yakalamışçasına konuştu, _“Ah, tabi.”_

“ _Sen_ burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Sen gelmeden önce yalnız kalmaya çalışıyordum.”

Rey anlam veremedi. _“Yalnız kalmak için pek uygunsuz bir an olmalı.”_ Kılıcını daha sıkı kavrayarak onun gibi karşısında daire çizmeye başladı. Kendini bulduğu durum içerisinde birden aklında hep üzüntüyle hatırladığı birisi belirdi, _Han Solo._ Gözlerinde çaresizce oğluyla konuştuğu ve daha sonra gövdesine saplanan ışın kılıcını düşündü. Leia, tüm bunlar ile nasıl başa çıkabiliyordu? Bu sahne de yine bir oyun muydu? Kylo Ren’in niyeti konuşuyor gibi mi görünmekti?

Karşısında Kylo Ren, kaşlarını çatarak ona baktı. Şimdi onun düşüncelerini okumaya çalışmasa da, bir perdeden izliyormuşçasına görebiliyordu. _Hayır_ , diye düşündü, _şu anda bunlar için konuşmak gereksiz._

“Biliyorsun, bugün burada olan savaş ikimiz için de çok anlamsız.”

Rey, onu gözleri ve kılıcıyla takip ediyordu. Gözlerini kısarak yanıtladı “Ne demek istiyorsun? Nasıl, _bizim_ için anlamsız?” kısa bir ara vererek devam etti, “Benim için değil. Tüm arkadaşlarım, sevdiğim bütün insanlar burada. Onlar, bir amaç ve bir inanç uğruna savaşıyor!”

_Arkadaşlar_ , diye düşündü Kylo Ren. 

“Evet, arkadaşlar.” dedi Rey. “Senin gibi bir canavarın anlamaması sürpriz değil.”

Kylo Ren, bir anlık tereddütle olduğu yerde durdu. _“_ Şimdi de sen mi benim aklımı okuyorsun? İznim olmadan.”

“Sanki sen benimkini istemiştin.”

“Seni uyarmıştım.”

Rey tereddüt etti, “Ben, aklını okumuyordum. Düşündüğünü gayet yansıttın.”

Kylo Ren ışın kılıcının kırmızı yansımasına tekrar baktı, kapatıp belindeki yerine yerleştirdi. _Bütün bunlar,_ diye düşündü, _çok anlamsız._

Rey, bu hamleye şaşırdı, “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Dövüşmeyeceğiz.”

“Seninle her zaman dövüşeceğim.”

“Bu _senin_ seçimin. Görmek istemiyor olabilirsin, hurdacı. Fakat burada bizim için, savaştan daha önemli şeyler var.”

Rey kaşlarını çattı. “Ve, nedir onlar?”

“Anlamak için dinlemen gerek. Işın kılıcını yerine koy. Bu sefer ona ihtiyacın olmayacak.”

“Hayır!”

“Işın kılıcını yerine koy dedim. Bu savaş anlamsız ve ben bugün seninle savaşmayacağım. Söyleyeceklerimi duymak isteyebilirsin.”

Her ne kadar ikna olmasa da Rey, merak duygusunu bastıramadı. İsteksizce ışın kılıcını kapatıp beline taktı fakat elini üzerinde bıraktı ve gözlerini ona çevirdi.

“Söyle. Umarım bu bir oyalama taktiği değildir. Arkadaşlarım buraya geliyor.”

Hamleyi gören Kylo Ren, ona biraz daha yaklaşarak ışığın altına geldi. Şimdi aralarında bir metre kadar mesafe bulunuyordu.

“Gerçekten mi?” dedi Kylo Ren, “Yalan sanatını daha iyi çalışmalısın.” 

“Bu bir yalan değil.”

Kendisine söylenen son cümleyi umursamayan Kylo Ren, dikkatli bir şekilde ona bakmaya devam etti

“Beni halen öldürmek istediğini biliyorum.”

“Bu yeni bir şey değil.”

Bir anlığına, Kylo Ren’in dudağının kenarında bir sırıtma belirdi, fakat aniden yok oldu.

“Halen uyumakta zorluk çekiyor musun?”

“Bana bunu sormak için mi—”

“Söyle bana Rey. Bazen çok uzaktan, sana ya da çevrendekilere ait olmadığını düşündüğün sesler duyduğun oluyor mu?”

Rey adını duyunca irkildi.

Kylo Ren konuşurken bir yandan onu süzüyordu. Sesi oldukça sakindi—hatta kibardı. “Ya da, tam bir hareketin ortasında aslında başka yöne gidecekmişsin hissine kapılıyor musun?”

Rey cevap vermedi. Onu izliyordu.

“Bunları hissettiğini biliyorum. Şu anda tam da bunları düşünüyorsun—düşünmelisin de. Peki, bunların nereden geldiğini kendine sordun mu? Skywalker ile konuştun mu? Konuşmuş olmalısın.”

“Bahsettiğin bu saçmalık ne?”

“Saçmalık diyorsun fakat düşüncelerindeki yansımaları görebiliyorum.”

Kylo Ren ona doğru biraz daha yaklaştı.

“Olması gereken buydu, Rey. Görmüyor musun? Gücün istediği buydu.”

Rey, çenesini kaldırarak ona doğru biraz daha uzandı. Bir elinin üzerinde durduğu kılıcını daha çok kavradı ve dişlerinin arasından sertçe sordu.

“Güç—ne—istedi?”

Elindeki hareketi fark eden Kylo Ren, gözlerini elinden çekip tekrar bakışlarına çevirdi.

“Bizim için, savaşmamayı.”

Rey, duyduklarına inanamazken Kylo Ren bir adım daha atarak konuşmaya devam etti. Şimdi aralarında az bir mesafe kalmıştı.

“Bunu sen de biliyorsun. Bana olan nefretin bunu görmeni engelliyor. Beni umursama—beni düşünme. Şimdi, olanları tekrar düşün.”

Rey gözlerini kısarak ona baktı.

“Bu, saçmalık. _Senin_ için bile.”

Bu sefer Kylo Ren bağırarak yanıtladı, “Hayır, DEĞİL! Savaşın gözünü kör etmesine izin veriyorsun!” Bir saniye kadar durarak gözlerini kapadı ve açınca sakince devam etti, “İşte bu, Rey, görüyorsun. Bazen benim varlığımı hissediyorsun ve ben de seninkini—bu inkar edilemez. Sadece benden nefret edenin sen mi olduğunu düşünüyorsun? Ben—ben” Kylo Ren duraksadı,“Ben de kendimden nefret ediyorum, senden de ediyorum. Tüm yaptıklarım, geçirdiğim yıllar. Hepsi yok olup gidiyor. Hissediyor musun, tam şu anda? Güçteki değişimi? Olması gerekeni? Biz, güçlerimizi birleştirmeliydik! Ben, kaçmaya çalışırken, sana doğru çekildiğimi hissediyorum. Ve bundan nefret ediyorum.”

Rey, elini kılıcından çekti. Duyduklarını hazmetmeye çalışıyordu. Şu anda olanlardan hangisi daha saçmaydı? Yukarıda savaş varken burada olması mı? Kendisini düşmanıyla birlikte bir sığınakta bulması mı? Yoksa düşmanından duyduğu sözler mi? _“Biz”_ derken, ne demek istiyordu ve buna nasıl cüret ederdi? Aynı cümle içinde bile olmamaları gerekiyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve tekrar dikkatli olmaya karar vererek Kylo Ren’in bakışları altında, bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra kararlılıkla şöyle söyledi, “ _Sana—asla—katılmayacağım._ Bunu daha önce netleştirdiğimi düşünüyorum.”

Kylo Ren, derin bir nefes aldı.

“Bana katılman gerektiğini söylemedim.”

Rey şaşırdı.

“O zaman ne demek istiyorsun?”

Kylo Ren iyice kıza doğru yaklaştı ve ani bir hareketle bileklerini avuçlarıyla kavradı. Rey şokun etkisi ile ne yapacağını bilemese de, daha sonra bileklerini çekmeye çalıştı fakat fiziksel olarak Rey, Kylo Ren için bir rakip sayılmazdı. _“Bırak beni!”_

“Hayır! Direnmeyi bırak ve sadece gör. Değişimi hisset.”

Kylo Ren gözlerini açtı ve Rey’inkilere bakarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Bu akşamki yaptığın seçimi, söyle Rey, gerçekten sen mi yaptın? Fark ettin mi bilmiyorum, ama yakında bundan başka pek çok sığınak var.”

Rey inanamadı, _“Ne?”_

“Neden diğerlerine gitmedin? Neden onca sığınaktan burayı seçtin? Neden özellikle buradasın?Neden ayakların seni buraya getirdi? _Neden?!_ Şimdi görüyor musun, Şimdi anlıyor musun?”

“Söylediklerin senin hikayen. Bir takım saçmalık. Bırak beni!”

“Hayır, düşün!”

Rey, duyduklarına anlam veremiyordu. Güç, kesinlikle böyle bir şey isteyemezdi. Kylo Ren, ne demeye çalışıyordu? İkisi de azılı düşmanlardı ve savaşmalılardı. _Evet, savaşmalılardı._ Denge gelene kadar. Yüzyıllarca süren savaşlar, Sithler, Jedilar. Hepsinin tek bir amacı vardı. _Denge_. Luke, bunu kendisine bir akşam Ahch-To’da ateşin etrafında otururken anlatmıştı. _Denge gelene kadar_ demişti _,_ fakat _—_ bir saniye. _Denge?_

Rey korku içerisinde gözlerini açtı. Kylo Ren, düşüncelerini fark etti.

“Gördün mü?”

“Beni manipüle etmeye çalıştığını görüyorum.”

“Kendine yalan söylemeyi bırak.”

Kylo Ren, Rey’in bileklerini bıraktı. Arkasını dönerek birkaç adım attı, elini saçlarına götürdü. Birkaç saniye sonra tekrar Rey’e doğru geldi. 

Rey, tekrar kılıcını kavradı.

“Daha fazla yaklaşma yoksa—”

Kylo Ren gittikçe yaklaşıyordu. “Yoksa ne? Sana zarar vermeyeceğimi söyledim.”

Şimdi, aralarında hiç mesafe kalmamıştı. “Yoksa ne, Rey? _Yap_.”

Rey hareketsiz kaldı. Elini kılıcından çekti ve gözleri yukarı, ona doğru bakarken konuşmaya başladı. “Neden? Neden bunu bu kadar zorlaştırıyorsun?”

Kylo Ren, Rey’in gözlerinin içine bakarak devam etti, “Ben değil, _sen_.”

Bir anlığına, zaman ikisi için de durdu.

Ve o anda, tüm evren anlamsızlaştı. Kylo Ren, bir elini Rey’in yanağına koyarak dudaklarını yavaşça dudaklarının üzerine getirdi. Rey, daha önce hissetmediği oldukça farklı bir duyguya kapıldı. Nefret, öfke, heyecan, panik? _Hayır_ , bunlar zaten arkada var olan şeylerdi. Bu—yeni his, neredeyse onu nefessiz bıraktı. Vücudunun kendisine ihanet ettiğini düşündü. Birden içerisinde birşeyler patlıyor, sönüyor ve yeniden patlıyordu. Kylo Ren, yavaşça dudaklarını hareket ettirip onu öpmeye başladığında yeni bir duygu daha hissetti. _Sıcaklık_. Fakat hayır, buna izin veremezdi. Sahiden, bu ikisi ne yapıyordu? Yukarıda sürmekte olan bir savaş ve iki azılı düşman?

Kylo Ren, kendi için bile cesaret gerektirecek bir hareket yaptığının farkındaydı. Bu yaptığı tüm öğretilerine yanlıştı, cezalandırılabilirdi. Hatta, çıraklıktan reddedilebilirdi.  Fakat her nasılsa, bu kızın yanındayken hepsi anlamsızlaşıyordu. Elini yanağına koyduğunda, kolundan vücuduna yayılan bir sıcaklık dalgası hissetti. İlk kez böyle bir şey hissetmenin verdiği şaşkınlıkla birlikte birkaç saniye duraksadı. Ardından dudaklarını yavaşça hareket ettirmeye başladığında umudunu kaybetti ve artık kendisi için geri dönüş olmadığını fark etti. _Güç, ne istiyorsun?_

Rey hızlıca geri çekilip, aniden nişan alıp olan tüm gücüyle Kylo Ren’in burnuna doğru yumruk attı. Yaptığı hareketten hemen sonra, kendisi de bunu yaptığına inanamadı. Geri çekilip kaşları çatık bir şekilde, hala yaşadığı şokun etkisinde karşısında dengesini kaybeden adama doğru baktı. Yaşadığı acıyı fark edince, elini diğer eliyle ovmaya başladı.

Kylo Ren geriye doğru sendelemiş, düşmekten bir tahta kutu sayesinde kurtulmuştu. Bir eliyle kutuya tutundu ve diğerini yüzüne doğru getirdi. Acı, önemsizdi. Acı hayatın her anında var olan bir duyguydu. Kylo Ren, Ren Şövalyelerinin ustası için fiziksel acı bir şey ifade etmiyordu. Kız oldukça güçlüydü, görünüşe bakılırsa kemik kırmayı da başarmıştı. _Ne kadar iyi_ , diye düşündü, _yüzümdeki yaraya bir ek. Beni işaretledin, hurdacı kız._

Rey, yaptığına bir an pişman oldu ve onu çok sinirlendirmiş olduğunu düşündü, hareketlerini izledi. Düşüncelerini duyabiliyordu. 

_Başkası olsa_ , diye düşündü Kylo Ren, _başkası olsa,_ bunu yapmaya cüret edemezdi. _Ettiği an, son nefesini vermiş olurdu. Ama sen, Rey, sen…_ Kylo Ren kanamayı durdurmaya çalışarak ayağa kalktı ve ona doğru döndü. _Sen._

Fakat aniden bir şey duymuşçasına yüzünü yukarıya çevirdi ve tekrar ona doğru baktı.

“Git, Rey.”

Tepkisizliğine ve söylediği cümleye şaşırmış olan Rey önce onunla birlikte yukarı doğru baktı ardından kafası karışmış bir şekilde bakışlarını ona çevirdi, _“Ne?”_

“Git, Senin için geliyorlar.”

Rey başını tekrar yukarıya doğru çevirdi ve bu sefer bir takım sesler duymaya başladı. _“Rey! Neredesin!”_ ardından başka bir ses, _“Sana onu yalnız bırakmayalım demiştim, o canavar—”._ Bunlar Poe ve Cassus idi.

Rey, tekrar Kylo Ren’e doğru baktı. Yüzünden akan kanlar yere doğru damlıyordu.

“Git!” yüksek sesle söyledi Kylo Ren. Direniş askerleri Rey için geldiler ise, Hux’ın da gelmesi an meselesi olabilirdi. Şu anda Kylo Ren’in son istediği buydu.

Rey durumu anladı ve merdivene doğru koşarak tırmanmaya başladı.

“Rey!” diye seslendi arkasından tekrar Kylo Ren.

Rey kafasını tekrar Kylo Ren’e doğru çevirdi ve o gün söylediği son şeyi duydu.

“Düşün.”

—

 

Rey, yukarıya çıktığında Poe ve Cassus’ın biraz uzağında olduğunu gördü.

“Hey! Poe, Cassus! Buradayım, İyiyim!”

Poe ve Cassus, sesini alır almaz ona doğru koşmaya başladılar.

“Rey! Seni çok aradık. Seni götürdüklerini düşündük!” 

Poe hemen ona bir ceket uzattı, “Hadi al şunu. Çok uzakta değiller bizi bekliyorlar. Hemen gitmeliyiz, durum çok iyi değil. Çekiliyoruz. ” Rey ceketi aldı ve kabaca üzerine geçirdi. Fark etmemişti fakat o sığınağa girdikten sonra oldukça keskin bir soğuk bastırmıştı. Arkadaşlarının yüzündeki hüzünlü bakışları fark etse de, bir an önce buradan gitmek istiyordu. Soru sormadı, sadece onlarla birlikte koşmaya başladı.

Rey’in aklı allak bullak olmuştu. Soracak o kadar çok sorusu vardı ki, nerden başlayacağını bile bilmiyordu.

Bu kısa anın gerçek olduğuna dair tek kanıtı dudaklarındaki sıcaklıktı.

_Düşünecekti_.

Bu ilk karşılaşmaları değildi.

Ve biliyordu ki, son olmayacaktı.


End file.
